


Nitpicky

by Killer_Frost



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Frost/pseuds/Killer_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liv eats pedant's brain, it sure is going to turn a day into hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nitpicky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillita/gifts).



> Based on the headcanon from lovely badassmolly on tumblr ♥ http://badassmolly.tumblr.com/post/135137835565/but-imagine-if-liv-ate-someone-who-used-to-be-very
> 
> Unbeta'd

Doritos with hot brainy sauce. Perfect. If she only had time to watch movie with it, everything would be even more perfect.

But murderers won’t wait till she is done having her “me” day so she needs to just eat one, two, three of them and wait for her visions.

Or maybe nobody will notice she ate the whole bag of these crisps…

‘RAVI’ she yelled when she noticed her boss slash friend sitting on one of the morgue’s tables.

‘Oh no’ he murmured, seeing how the brain is already affecting her. ‘What is this now? Was our victim nymphomaniac and you feel sudden urge to have sex with me?’ he stood up and walked over to her.

‘You can’t sit on our tables just like that’ insisted Liv, her tone that doesn’t allow any objections. ‘It’s super unhygienic in normal circumstances and you live with a DOG.’

‘Well, technically, I would consider living with a dog rather normal…’ started Ravi but he was interrupted.

‘And what the hell is this! Why would you allow me to keep my food in morgue’s fridge? Next to formaldehyde! Oh God…’

‘Liv, keep calm, will you? You know it won’t affect you, right… it makes no matter to your digestive system.’ He did his best to calm her down but he could see there is no way to win it. ‘Wait, what are you doing…’

Liv went to the back of the morgue and came back with disinfectants.

‘I demand to close the facility until we make sure everything is sterile and by everything, I mean you too’ she replied.

‘Oh God… it’s gonna be a long day…’ he sighed.


End file.
